


five times dwight showed affection & one time jim and pam returned the favor

by smolsicky



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: all i can think about, i just did a rewatch of the office and this ot3??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsicky/pseuds/smolsicky
Summary: these three dweebs really love each other, but dwight has a hard time expressing affection the way that jim and pam do, but he does his best anyways.





	five times dwight showed affection & one time jim and pam returned the favor

1\.   
The Dundies were an event that Dwight looked forward to every year. He hoped that by asserting his dominance as a leader at the awards show it would eventually leak into him getting a management position. That never happened. But he could still hope, right? As everyone marched through the door, Dwight stood evaluating dress code. Black tie optional his ass. Meredith was practically naked. Then Jim and Pam stepped through the door and suddenly his heart was in his throat. Pam was wearing a dress that not only was appropriate, but flattering to her figure and eyes. Jim, who normally looked like a string beanpole sort of thing looked handsome, dashing even. 

“Surprisingly acceptable,” he choked out, a smile rising unbidden to his eyes. 

Pam beamed at him, while Jim made a goofy face at the camera. When the cameras went away, he nodded appreciatively at him. 

“Not bad yourself, Dwight.”

2\.   
“Whoa there, Pam. What are you wearing? I’m not sure that’s professional enough for the workplace.” Andy sniped, still bitter over Erin getting a new computer over him. Pam didn’t even bother to look up while she answered, still typing away at her keyboard. 

“Cece was up all night throwing up. It’s a miracle I’m even here today.”

“It’s just my shirt anyways, it doesn’t matter, Jim interjected before taking a closer look at his wife. He blinked for a moment and then smirked widely, his eyes drifting teasingly over to Dwight. 

“I think she looks great in it.”

Dwight looked up at this, and his pale skin flushed when he saw the mustardy color of the overly large button up Pam was wearing. He cleared his throat roughly and Jim kindly pushed his coffee closer to him, but Dwight didn’t drink from it. His eyes were on Pam. 

“I think she looks perfectly professional,” he said, a voice that was a mixture at his typical attempt at boredom and disinterest and simultaneously brimming with pride. 

3\.   
“Such a fool,” Dwight said. His sharp tone was lightened by the way that his fingers were creeping up Jim’s thigh. Jim raised his eyebrows and bit his lower lip. 

“I know you are but what am I?” 

Dwight groaned horrifically before rolling on top of Jim and kissing him. They did that for a few minutes before Dwight felt someone poking his side. He looked over to see Pam, droopy eyed and irritated. 

“I would ask you two to get a room, but you share one with me. Please try to remember that.”

Jim busted up laughing, and the sound made Dwight grin. 

“I think you’re just jealous,” he said, rolling to insert himself between Jim and Pam. Pam worked very hard to keep a straight face, but eventually had to give up. 

“Maybe you’re right.”

4\. 

Dwight never would’ve thought that Jim was such a softie. He’d known that he had a thing for Harry Potter, and that he was one of the more sensitive men that he’d ever met, but nonetheless he hadn’t expected Jim to cry while they watched the Deathly Hallows movie. 

He didn’t notice until Pam got up to go to the bathroom and the sniffling didn’t stop. It was allergy season, and while Pam loved to paint flowers, they didn’t particularly agree with her respiratory system, so the soft sniffs had passed under his radar. He realized just as Jim self consciously lifted a hand to wipe his face. 

“Jim?” Dwight’s voice was louder than he had intended but Jim didn’t flinch, just turned his head away from Dwight and scrubbed at his eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“Jim. I can clearly see you’re crying.”

“Am not.”

Dwight rolled his eyes so hard that it would’ve given a lesser man a headache. 

“Really?” he asked, gently taking Jim’s head and turning it towards him. Sure enough, his eyes were red and puffy, and the tear tracks were still present on his cheeks. 

“Then what are these?” Dwight ran his thumbs lightly under Jim’s eyes, wiping the tears away. 

Jim sniffled. 

“Dobby dying always makes me upset.”

Something in Dwight’s stomach fluttered with affection and he reached out for a kiss. 

“I love you.”

5\. 

The yell had come from Pam’s art studio. Within seconds of the cry, Dwight left Jim with the baby and ran. He grabbed one of his nunchucks on the way. 

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT?” His hollers seemed to shake the walls. 

When he made it into the studio, Pam was facing away from the entrance. Dwight twisted and turned wildly. 

“It’s nothing Dwight. I’m sorry, go back to bed. Everything is fine.”

Dwight stilled, looking at Pam’s shoulders. They were tense and hunched over. He stepped forward softly, the way a predator approached their prey right before they attacked. The way of movement was familiar, but the uncertainty that he was feeling wasn’t. 

“Pam?” 

He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. Her eyes were sopping wet. 

“Pam.”

“I can’t get it right. I just can’t do it. I don’t know why I thought I could.”

“What are you talking about?”

She was drafting the mural. She had been drafting the mural for going on three weeks. Every time that Jim and Dwight tried to tell her that the last draft was fine, no really it was great, she got a little edgy, so they’d taken to staying out of her way. 

“I’m talking about the fact that I’m a horrible artist and I never should’ve been given this mural and I don’t deserve this and I should’ve just stayed-“

“Pam, stop. Stop it. Your mural is more than adequate.”

“Adequate?”

“Pam. Your paintings are amazing.”

Pam welled up even more, beaming.

“Do you really think that?” 

Dwight kissed her hard before pulling away. 

“Yes. I do.”

+1

Pam came home to Jim carefully dabbing burn cream onto Dwight’s hands. His own hands were bright red. Dwight’s face was too. Cece was crying, screaming more like.

“What the hell is happening here?” Pam asked, setting down her bags abruptly and rushing forward.

Her husband looked embarrassed. “I didn’t think it would actually blow up!” Jim insisted.

“Blow up?!?” Pam took Dwight’s hands from Jim’s and examined them. They were only a little blistered, and Dwight’s face didn’t reveal any pain, but then again it was Dwight.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Pam pressed kisses all over his face, carefully looking at his eyes.

Dwight grimaced. “I didn’t realize that you couldn’t put metal in the microwave. We didn’t have them on the farm growing up. I was just trying to make some green beans.”

Pam whirled, her eyes wild.

“Jim!”

Jim looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry baby. I didn’t think this would happen.”

Dwight looked up at him. 

“I know you didn’t. You would never hurt me. I know that.”

Jim tearfully grinned and leaned forward to kiss him.

“I love you. I’m sorry.”

Pam looked exasperated, but when she ran her hands through Jim’s hair it was affectionate. 

“Let’s get Dwight to bed.”


End file.
